The Blossom's Blog
by msiaNKB
Summary: Blog posts typed by Haruno Sakura about her life. i am so sorry for bad summary Sasu x Saku
1. LtS

**The Blossom's Blog**

_......the flower speaks her mind...._

___________________________________________________________________________________

**SATURDAY, 1:33**

**_L/t/S_**

I don't know what the heck made me want to write this damn blog. maybe it's because i need to have a public online diary to spill my secrets. nobody's gonna know my name, so who cares about what i gotta tell? anyone would care but what's the use of telling when they don't even know who did the _sickening_ thing.

one thing i want to say, **LIFE TOTALLY SUCKS**.

yep. i said it out loud. more like, _typed_ it out loud.

whatever. just that i wish something awesome would happen, y'know? i really wanted a life. everyone always says 'get a life' to me. i'm tired of that. i want something cool, like finding gold and jewels in, i don't know, Sahara? an** eternity** must have passed if i finally found a life.

so. today was the weekend. what was i gonna do? write a blog, my mom says. yesterday. so i'm writing. at 1 in the morning. last monday school opened and i got my schedule. almost all of my subjects were in honors classes. i cant help being a _smartypants/queen of intelligence/typical nerdy nerd_.

nobody notices me as a normal girl. i'm normal. just because a part of my body _looks_ abnormal, doesn't mean i'm totally full, 100 percent abnormal. i'm still a girl. with a larger forehead than any of you **suckers** do, haha. that means i have a bigger brain than all of you **dumbass losers**. mwahahahahaha. in my blog, i can curse and say anything i want. _no offence etiquette teachers_.

i have insomnia. yay, i admitted it** [please note sarcasm]**. that's why i could not sleep. happy? i guess not. for all of you who have set on loud blog alerts, don't blame me if your computer suddenly vibrate or ring or something (if you just set it on stand by modes).

another thing. i hope i have enough concealer for my eyebags, coz this is gonna be a long night.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Comments on this blog (1)**

**black-and-white** says

you really remind of a girl at school. she has a large forehead, but i don't consider it large. i consider it....pretty much okay. thanks to you, my laptop vibrated and started ringing like mad, which disturbed my slumber. good luck on finding concealer, blossom. and treasure is not found in the sahara (but if you're interested in archaelogy, go on and dig)

p/s: i'm not a dumbass loser, like you just said.

---

**_Hi! It's Kay (not my real name?) the horribly immature authoress who wrote this thing. I'm already working with some stories, I'll try to update fast (if you want me to update, of course)._**

**_p/s: check out my blog!!_**

**_.com_**

**_i don't care if you don't want to review. i don't control what you have to do._**

**_but of course, reviews are gladly accepted. :)_**


	2. the fab and drab things in life

**The Blossom's Blog**

._.....the flower speaks her mind...._

___________________________________________________________________________________

**SATURDAY, 21:49**

_**the fab and drab things in life**_

**DRAB:**

**_~got a workload of homework_**

**_~can't find the concealer_**

**_~had to reset my password for this blog account_**

**FAB:**

**_~finished the damn workload_**

**_~mom lent me her concealer_**

**_~blog is functioning all right again after verified the email address_**

I hate homework. but it gives me something to do, rather than helping my mom with the household chores. **[i pray that mom wouldn't find out about this]** plus, i had my two best friends over!

**Best Friend #1:**

HAWWWT**.** **(be jealous, dear fangirls)**

~_hardly_ smiles **(ugh. this is the bad part)**

~1 percent lower than me in smartness **(yes! i'm better! wooooot)**

~can be a _total_ pain in the ass

~I _don't_ know why he ended up to be my friend.

**Best Friend #2**

~dense

~he's a _**fatal injury**_ in the ass!

~_loves to annoy Best Friend #1 AND me_

~**ramen** obsessor

~_also don't know_ why he ended up to be my friend (?)

my mom does not know why i get along with boys so _nicely_, so _calmly_, so _smoothly_. **who cares?** (my mom) as long i got these two around** [and a book in my hands]**, my life can't be _any_ content. i'm so _thankful_ today. i wonder why?

anyways, BF **(not boyfriend, mind you!)** #2 always, always, _always_ copies my homework. next time i have to put some finger-print and DNA scanner on my books. **[as if that's gonna happen]**. BF #1 is so **serious** about his work. sometimes i ask him for opinion. he always answers with a 'Hn' first, then after a few pouts and pleads, he'll get on with the explaining. it's like a** daily routine**.

GTG now, my mom is gonna_** kill**_ me if i don't wash the dishes.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Comments on this blog (3)**

**.ramen** says:

I knew it! you're sakura!

why do you have to call me dense? :(

hinata's so much nicer than you.

__________

**black-and-white** says:

tch. and everyone knows you're naruto. by only one word: ramen.

__________

**.ramen** says:

hey who are you??

__________

**springblossom** says:

i know.

__________

**black-and-white** says:

oh shit.


End file.
